Topical medicaments previously used for treating or relieving symptoms such as body odor, itching, sunburn, minor burns, minor inflammatory diseases, sore and strained muscles, and the like, have long been treated through the use of topical anesthetics and analgesics.
Dentifrice gels containing sodium bicarbonate in an aqueous carrier comprising propylene glycol have previously been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,429.
An effective, medicament is needed, however, that is easily absorbable through the skin, is non-toxic, odorless, stainless, non-greasy, contains no aluminum salts, and is relatively inexpensive. Such a composition is provided herein.